Heartless Love
by Absolhunter251
Summary: A creeping darkness that can't be stopped...a mysterious girl with an unknown affliction...a mercernary with revenge on his mind...and a creature that exists and doesn't exists feeling love for the first time. Who will survive this heartless love?
1. The Biohazard Nerv Committee on the move

-1** Heartless Love**

Created by: Absolhunter251

**Disclaimer: I do not own any refinances to any of the names or game or movies related in my story. But please enjoy this story. This might be my first M rated one too. ^^;**

**PROLOGUE:**

A special Defense force known as B.N.C "Biohazard Nerv Committee" Are in search of a missing 17-year-old Girl that has been introduced by a strange virus that has some connection with the Heartless. The heartless were though to be gone, but they have returned somehow. The strange darkness creature Soraxess must have been behind the sudden resurgence of heartless and is also suspect in the transformation of the civilian and is now wanted for his crimes and deaths of many civilians and her disappearance…

**Chapter 1: The Biohazard Nerv Committee on the move**

"General Alexander." Allen Bronson said walking into the command room. "Yes, Mr. Bronson?" Alexander asked looking up at him. "We been notified that Soraxess is still at large with his army of heartless."

"That's not any my concern Bronson…" He replied walking towards the computer and entering a name. "I'm more concerned about our recent subject that has gone missing."

"Who may that be sir?" Bronson asked.

"Take a look at this." Alexander said showing Bronson the computer screen. He looked at it with amazement. The Computer:

Name: Marisa

Age: 17

Gender: F

. Other information… Searching

Location: missing…

Alexander cleared his throat. "It seems that she had strange matter with in her that could possibly be a virus that has the possibility of being highly contagious, a stage 4 biohazard."

"We also need to find her because she may hold the key to finally finding a way to get Soraxess rid of once and for all…but her location was last seen near a city."

"I think we found her." Bronson said as the computer flashed.

-0-

Yoko highway:

Marisa ran through the shadows of Yoko highway trying not to get spotted by the B.N.C special elite forces, seeing that she had became infected with a strange virus that was transforming her into one of the heartless.

"There she is!" One of the soldiers said through the mic of the helicopter. She gasped knowing that she was spotted and tried to escape the light of the hovering craft. They were high on her trail. She jumped to the side of a rail and hang off the edge seeing the ground was lower. She turned around hearing the chopper spinning blades. "Don't move! We have you completely Surrounded!" They said as the light focused on her.

"They are not going to use me for anything." She thought and jumped towards a roof of a building and ran across it. The helicopter used a targeting system and had an aim on her. They fired the ground behind her while she ran. Marisa had very quick speed and jumping ability that let her avoid any damage. She ran threw a door where soldiers were waiting. "Don't move little missy, we are here to help you." Said one soldier walking towards her with his gun aimed to stun her.

"Everything's going to be alright." Marisa saw something coming towards her, she turned around only to see the helicopter again and ready to shoot her to make her not run anymore. "Stay back! I don't want to go with you!" She said while her heartless eye started to flash red of a sign of fear.

She slashed at the soldier that grabbed her. She started to run for it again. The helicopter blasted at all the windows trying to stun her legs. Breathing very hard trying to escape them, something fast came by and destroyed the helicopter. "Ahhh!! Were going down!" Shouted the helicopter pilot going downwards and exploded. Marisa looked up and saw Soraxess and the soldiers. She kept her distance from them.

Soraxess attacked the soldiers and slashed their throats. "Hmph…worthless humans, trying to ruin my fun." He said looking at their dead bodies and licking their bloodstain. He looked up at Marisa and smirked walking slowly towards her with a sign of kill in his eyes. Marisa saw his thirst for blood in his eyes and tried to out run him, but he used his darkness claws to grab her. "Why leave so soon? The games are about to begin my friend." He said with a chuckle looking at her. He then had a strange feeling take over him for a moment, but he went back to his anger stage. Something was telling him not to kill her, but no matter how many times he tried to stab her, he stopped. He leaned back against the wall holding his mask. "Agh…Why can't I kill you?" He asked himself looking up at her. Then it struck him, seeing that she was changing. He walked up to her and ran his hand down her whole body. She felt a strange chill go down her spine feeling his hand go threw her body. Soraxess looked up at her and sneered.

"So…looks like my gift for you is taking affect…interesting"

"Let me go! Now!" Marisa said trying to cover herself. Soraxess let her go and stared into her eyes in a strange way of getting her into his trance. She felt very light head and almost fell back, but Soraxess caught her and carried her off into the night of a full moon.

-0-

"We've lost contact with the squad sir and it seems that our target had escaped too." Said a soldier. Alexander sighed and sat back into his chair. "I believe that virus will maybe be a threat to all of us."

"Don't give up now, we'll go get her." Bronson said.

"We have to double our searches and must find a cure for her." Alexander said.

-0-

SORAXESS'S MANSION:

Soraxess flew towards an old mansion near the dark woods of Yoko city. He made it his home to live with his family of heartless. He carried Marisa up the stairs and headed for a room that had a red room inside, he entered it and placed her on the bed. He stroked her face and left her to be done transforming. He sat in his chair of darkness and held his head of confusion. "Why…why am I feeling this feeling of love from her??" He asked himself. "She is becoming on of us…but why am I feeling a strange attraction to her?" He got up and scratched the window making it screech.

-0-

"What's the status of our dark friend, Elmer?" Alexander asked.

"He seems to be stable now…but I've picked up something else with him sir, He maybe have taken our missing target. But He hasn't killed any civilians just our forces."

"You think…Soraxess came to her aid, because she was calling to him?" Elmer asked.

"That's Fucking retarded, there's no way she can do that? She's just a girl after all." Dennis said walking in hearing the mention of Soraxess. "Why the F-" He had gotten cut off.

"Remember the use of bad language Dennis." Bronson said. Dennis frowned and continued on what he was about to say.

"I can't believe he would come for a girl, such as the one we are searching for." "Why would he do that? That strange demon."

"I think it was an instinct sir. If you noticed with animals, whenever a family member or infant is threatened…they come to protect it." "I believe Soraxess did that with our missing target, he maybe sensed she was in danger and went to protect her." Shigeru explained.

"But she's just a human like us, why would he? If he sense one of his freaking heartless in danger he would do that." Dennis said.

"Its her transformation." Shigeru said. "I think he sensed her because of her transformation that's been infecting her very bad and slowly."

"Why that Motherfuckin…He's much more smarter than we though he'd be." Dennis said glaring a bit.

"I think he must been looking for her…because I think he wanted a mate." Shigeru explained.

"What the fuck is going on here? You saying this fucker wants her as a mate?" Dennis snapped with a burst of laughter sarcastically.

"I think so." Shigeru thought.

"But why her?" Alexander asked.

"I think the reason he wanted her was that maybe it was something in her blood, appearance, or her strength?" But this is a puzzle we need to find out and solve." Shigeru replied.

"Then lets solve this and try to get her back to normal." Bronson said. Alexander nodded. "Send out all of our troops to search for Marisa along with our scout robots." "I fear that her transformation is getting worse every hour goes by, we need to move quickly."

"Right!" they all said. "Dennis…I'm counting on you not to harm her." Alexander said.

"Ah! Don't worry sir, she won't get a scratch on her, we'll go get her from that demon." He said in rounding bullets into his gun.

"I'll try to find out more about her where abouts sir." Shigeru said. Alexander nodded.

"I want you to notify her older Brother that we are still searching for her…he's maybe worried sick about her recent disappearance, Shigeru."

"Yes, Alexander." Shigeru said.

-0-

The soldiers were all on the move searching every building of Yoko city but no such luck. "Have you noticed that not a single heartless has shown up?" Alfonso said with his tracker. "Good point." Said Bridget. "There's no heartless around."

They all were lead by Dennis whim that was looking every angel, until they all came towards the dark woods. "This is the only place he would maybe ran off too." Dennis said.

"Lets go in." He said switching on his gun light.

They saw a huge broken up mansion. "This could be the place where he can hide." Dennis said. "He's going to get it for killing off my wife." He said clicking a clip into place.

They entered it and it very dark and dim inside for only a few hallways were lit with very small light. "Stay frosty everyone, he could be here." Bridget said.

They noticed a few heartless where around but they were all sleeping. Alfonso coughed a bit smelling a strange smell fill one side of the huge hallway. They all peeked in only to see a skinned soldier of their unit hanged upside down leaking with maggots and blood. "That fucker skinned poor Andreas, he did a pretty good job on it." Dennis said. Thunder flashed booming and echoing through the whole mansion while they walked in it.

"He has to be in one of theses rooms." Alfonso said seeing a hall with doors.

"This is a strange ugly mansion…matches his kind of taste I guess." Bridget said trying not to sick smell the dead body and blood.

They went through one door that leaded them to a huge ballroom with a strange chandler hanging off it. "Shh…it's a heartless." Dennis said giving Alfonso and Bridget the sign to keep low and quite while they past it. They all saw even more stairs. "How many stairways and rooms does this mansion have?" Bridget asked. They saw a huge stained bloody up wall that lead towards a room. "What kind of a person is Soraxess?" Alfonso and Bridget asked holding their mouths.

"He's a demon in my eyes…he's not a heartless or a nobody." Dennis said.

-0-

Marisa had fully transformed and shrieked seeing her full appearance; she had become a full NeoShadow. She was scared and frightened to see that she was a heartless but she wondered if she was like Soraxess in the mix of the two breeds of heartless and nobody.

She stared into the mirror and turned around seeing Soraxess stand there right behind her. "You look beautiful." He said seeing her as he walked in. He walked up to her and made her claw hands wrap around his neck while he drew her in close to him in a loving embrace. He leaned in and took a inhale of her neck and made her lay back against his chest and held her close to him as a vampire were going to bite his love. He stroked his hand on her face feeling her untense and her defense go down while he held her. He placed her down onto her bed and got over her and leaned in as he slowly transformed into his heartless form of a NeoShadow as both their mouths touched. It was their first time to ever feel what making love was.

With each kiss they both gave, love was in the air as both their hearts connected while they made love to each other.

-0-

Dennis and his squad explored the mansion even deeper. "Man…he's not going to come." Alfonso said. "He sure leaves a big mess though."

"Oh he is here and so is our target…we didn't come all this way just to give up, he's as good as mine once we get our hands on him." Dennis said.

"I think we are too late by now guys…Marisa could have been one of them by now." Bridget said.

"And maybe you might be right." Alfonso said looking at his watch. 'Its 11:00 pm almost close to midnight."

"I think we should get going Dennis…it's getting late, we can get her tomorrow.' Alfonso said.

"You guys can go on without me…I need to settle something's with him." Dennis said clicking a clip into his shotgun while he placed it in a holster while he pulled out a pistol.

"No! We are not leaving without you Dennis. We can all come back tomorrow, I'm sure she will still be here." Bridget said.

Dennis nodded and turned to take one last look at the two doors that they haven't checked and walked off with Alfonso and Bridget. As they walked down the steps they could hear their own footsteps echo along with the thunder booming.

They know that this was only the beginning of a new nightmare and that they will do anything to stop it.

**-End of chapter 1-**

**A/N: O-O…that was a bit more extreme than I thought it would be...but I think I got carried away. Eheheeheh…well, this might be my first ever M rated story and comic too. So, I better not make it so extreme that I have to stop it. Well, lets see how this story goes anyway, please leave a review. **


	2. finding out the truth

**Heartless Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any refinances to any of the names or game or movies related in my story. But please enjoy this story. **

**Chapter 2: Finding the truth**

Alfonso, Bridget and Dennis went back to the base. The next morning, they were feeling very strange as if something had got them. They all went to the mess hall to eat right after the icky feeling was gone.

"We need to find out, what's behind those other two doors." Alfonso said before taking a bite out of his over easy egg.

"Yeah, we should, I'm worried that something bad will happen if we don't help her, she might be losing her memories." Bridget replied.

Alexander came into the room and poured a cup of coffee. He took a sip and looked at his squad. "Well, anything so far?" He asked.

"Well, Soraxess did happen to kill or capture one of our friends and skinned him alive, we also haven't checked the other two doors that we saw at the top." Alfonso explained.

Alexander nodded. "Then, you will all go again, and this time, I think we will send you support to find her within Soraxess's home."

"Yes sir!" They both said. Alexander noticed that Dennis wasn't there. Alfonso and Bridget finished up eating and went towards the spot where Dennis might have gone.

SORAXESS'S MANSION:

Marisa woke up feeling a bit sick to her stomach and had no memory on what had happened last night. She looked around and noticed that the heartless were awake walking up about. "Wha-Where am I?" She asked herself in a physic tone of voice. She saw a door and walked towards it and turned the knob. Peeking through the hallway, she walked down stairs and saw a few NeoShadow heartless standing there as they were waiting for her. She turned around and saw Soraxess standing in the center of the room. He smirked and walked down the steps as he pasted her and continued onward to get a drink of blood. Marisa felt very strange being here within the grip of tainted one as she once heard from an old tale.

The heartless all vanished into thin air as they went to go search for hearts. Soraxess sensed his guest's presence and just continued to pour his drink. "Its good to see you, up and about." He said turning to face her and took a drink from his cup.

"Aren't you happy, that we have met?" He asked doing a slight smile.

Marisa looked down and couldn't say anything. Soraxess tilted his head. "I see, you don't want me to know that your feeling strange, and that you have the fear of being pregnant, is that right?" He said with an evil smile. She looked up at him and her eyes were glowing red with fear.

"How-How did you know that?" She asked him with fear.

He chuckled. "Since, you've became a heartless, I can sense your thoughts and feelings and many other feelings that you feel right now. I'm special that way."

"But…If I'm a heartless, would I have a second part of me lost some where like a Dusk?" She asked.

"You…? But your like me, we both are half breeds." Soraxess replied. "We don't need a shell running around, it's no fun. I rather like being a whole person."

"We?" She said with a slight pause. "But- how's that possible?"

"Your heart will tell you that." Soraxess said. "But, why be afraid of being on what you are, Marisa?"

Marisa turned away. "I'm afraid that I'll forget everything, my brother, friends, everyone…"

Soraxess walked up towards her and stroked her face. "Its your curse, you cannot escape from your new life as one of us, accept that. And that's the truth." He grabbed her face to let her eyes stare straight into his. "If you don't like it…then why you mess with the fluid?" he asked in a firm tone. "You were being a fool, and if you accept being one of us, then I will protect you from those fools who might use you in an experiment."

She placed her hands on his hands to try to get out from his grip. She thought about for a moment about her mistake and her new life and also about the past, which she had wished, it had never happened. She quickly hugged him. Soraxess looked at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him and looked around as he had sense something was coming.

He released her and walked off towards the main door. "Wait!" Marisa called to him. He stopped in place.

"What is it?" He asked having his back turned. "Please…please don't leave me, I feel unsafe without you here with me." She said. He tried to ignore it, but he had no choice. "Alright." He said turning to face her. She walked up to him and kissed him. Soraxess was a bit confused on what she was thinking but he returned it anyway. She leaned in against him feeling his embrace become closer. She felt safe for some reason being in his arms.

-0-

Alfonso and Bridget saw the mansion and ran inside it. A few more soldiers came in following them. "Everyone split up!" Alfonso ordered.

–-

Dennis walked up the stairs towards the two doors that he hadn't checked. He opened them without thinking and pulled out his gun.

"I know you're here, Soraxess." He said walking very slow holding his gun close to him. He went towards the dark room where he thought Soraxess would be. A few shadow heartless appeared and he shot them very quickly. "Die you fuckers!" He said blasting them all.

Bridget, Alfonso and their squad heard shooting from the upstairs room. They opened up the door and saw Dennis stepping back while shooting at a Dark thorn. They came in to help fight off the dark thorn.

-0-

Soraxess sensed that his family was being attacked he got up and ran towards the door. Marisa wanted to go but she didn't know weather to stay put or leave.

--

One soldier flew towards the wall hanging off a bunch of dark thorns. Everyone turned around and saw Soraxess walking towards them with his claws ready to strike.

"Fire! Fire!" Shouted one soldier. They all blasted at Soraxess, but the bullets didn't seem to make him flinch. Dennis pulled out twin guns and shot Soraxess in the chest, but Soraxess kept on walking forward.

"Its like fighting the Tyrant from Resident Evil: Code Veronica X!" Alfonso said out of the blue.

"What?! Is that supposed to be some kind of joke?" Dennis said reloading. "Well, it seems that way." Alfonso said laughing nervously.

"Shut up and continue to fire!" Dennis ordered.

Soraxess knocked a soldier aside and walked towards him and smashed his head like a melon that splattered onto the wall and floor. Bridget leaned over towards the side to puke seeing the soldier get his head smashed like a melon. Soraxess's hand was covered in blood, his eyes were filled with so much rage as he wanted them to leave.

"We have to find the girl!" Dennis said to Bridget. She nodded and ran out of the room to find her, along with Alfonso.

Dennis turned to face Soraxess reloaded his gun. "I got you this time, fucker, you killed my wife, and now I'm going to settle this once and for all." He said watching him walking towards him. Soraxess grabbed a soldier that was sneaking up behind him as dusks came by and made the soldier fade.

Dennis made an aim and shot Soraxess straight in the head. Soraxess fell to one knee and looked up and roared in fury. "You will not hurt my family! Or take her away from me!" He shouted and rushed towards Dennis. Dennis kicked Soraxess back and shot him in the head one more time. Soraxess fell forward and was knocked out for a few minutes.

-0-

"I know you're here, please come out, were here to help you." Bridget said calmly walking into the room where Alfonso had seen her. "Its okay, there's nothing to fear." Alfonso said.

Marisa hid behind the old dusty pots and pans of darkness seeing that the B.N.C. was after her. Dennis came into the room and shot the air. "Come on out!" He shouted.

"Shh…were not trying to scare her, were trying to make her come out calmly and see it's alright not to be afraid of us." Bridget said to Dennis.

Alfonso turned around and saw Soraxess standing there right behind him, Alfonso fell back holding his arm. "Alfonso!" Bridget shouted seeing him going down with a very strange cut of darkness.

Soraxess was breathing very heavily of anger. "Leave…now! Leave us alone!" he said with anger leering at them.

"No! not until you tell us where Marisa is and let her come with us." Bridget said standing over to Alfonso's side.

"Never!" "Leave, now and never return!" Soraxess ordered them sending them into a dark portal. He turn towards Marisa who was hiding. "Are you, alright?" He asked calmly. Marisa came out of hiding and looked around. "Don't worry, I'm sure they won't be coming back." He said. She hugged him again. Soraxess placed his head on hers and stroked her head. In the back of his mind, he wondered why he was feeling this feeling of protecting something that he must do.

-0-

Alfonso was quickly rushed towards the emergency room. "What happened?" Shigeru asked Bridget. "Soraxess attacked Alfonso real bad." She said worried about her friend.

A few hours had past and Alfonso was sleeping in the medic room. Bridget stood by his side and slowly fell asleep next to him. Alfonso slowly woke up and saw Bridget sleeping right next to him. He sort of blushed, Bridget slowly woke up and looked at Alfonso, she looked where their hands were. She had a slight blush appear and she quickly got up and looked to the side. They both chuckled. "So, how are you feeling?" Bridget asked. "Oh, I'm doing a bit better, man he's really tough." Alfonso said, rubbing his side. "Careful, you don't want to be in more pain." Bridget said. Alfonso laughed. "Its okay, Bridge!" He replied with a smile. "I'm glad your doing okay, I thought you were a goner." Bridget said. "Well, I'm glad that we both have a very strong light in our hearts, because if I didn't have a very strong light, then I would have been a goner."

"You silly, you can thank us for rushing you to the medics quickly, because if we hadn't have any hearts, you would have been dead." She said.

They both smiled at each other. "Together we will beat him." Alfonso said. "yeah." Bridget responded.

-0-

Alexander walked inside the room. "I see that you're doing well now Alfonso, its great to hear." He said.

"Uhh, thank you general." Alfonso said in reply.

"But we have to study Soraxess's actions and maybe we can find his weakness and finally get rid of him." He paused. "He has taken many lives of innocent people by collecting their hearts and killing them in harsh ways that I can hardly imagine. That's why I don't want him to take her heart." Alexander said.

"So, why are you concern about Marisa?" Alfonso asked.

"I'm just worried about her transformation and her brother is very worried about her very much. My goal is to make sure she is safe and back to normal." Alexander explained. "If she happen to infect everyone then it would be a huge crisis that not even we could take out."

"But we can find a cure." Bridget said.

"Oh sure be afraid of that…how about the bigger dangers of Soraxess having offspring?" Dennis asked in a firm tone.

"He's right, Alexander." Said Shigeru. "Besides her transformation, we need to make sure that Soraxess doesn't have offspring, it could bring great danger to us and maybe even the whole world…"

"…I say we find her fast and check her to make sure she ain't carrying anything of an egg to start a new breed." He explained.

"Wow, you sure know a lot." Bridget said surprised.

"Well, I have been studying from my ancestors generation for quite sometime." Shigeru said pushing his glasses back feeling embarrassed.

"Its okay, we need a smart guy like you around." Alfonso said. They all laughed.

-0-

SORAXESS'S MANSION:

Soraxess left the mansion to go search for something that could be of use to his feeding of hunger. He made sure that his family kept a close eye on their special guest while he was away.

Marisa lay on her bed, thinking of her new life that had came from her transformation. She turned to her side and was worried. "I really don't want to miss my friends or family…But if this is my curse, then I guess I better keep it…Even though, I might have to forget everything. But I'm also afraid of being pregnant, what if I am? Then what am I suppose to do? Live within this place to raise the infant?" she then shuddered with just thinking of the offspring or something scarier. She slowly drifted to sleep hoping to forget it.

--

Soraxess went into the small town of many people sleeping, he did a small grin and walked towards a house where there seem to be something for him to get since he saw a young boy that seem to be at age 11 was walking home from his friend's house. Soraxess walked inside and was distracted by all the pictures hanging on the wall while he walked through the living room. The boy walked inside, and Soraxess's quickly sank into the ground.

"Mom, Dad I'm home." Said the boy as he walked into the living room to place his coat and head upstairs towards his room. Soraxess followed the boy by blending into the wall of the boy's shadow. The boy yawned and suddenly saw his shadow moved. He turned around. "D-Dad? Is that you?" The boy asked feeling scared. He pulled out his flashlight and shined it towards the spot of his shadow had moved. He turned around and saw Soraxess standing there right in front of him. The boy screamed and was pushed against his wall and was pinned to it. Soraxess stared at the boy and smiled evilly that made the boy scream even louder. " Don't worry…it will all be over soon." Soraxess said as he opened his mouth showing his fangs ready to bite the boy's face. The boy's eyes widen and he screamed even louder of fear.

His parents woke up from their sleep and heard their son's screams and quickly headed for his room.

The door seem to be locked in, the dad quickly lunged himself trying to open the door. The door opened up and he saw Soraxess for a moment before Soraxess vanished.

The mother gasped and saw her son shaking with fear and seemed to be traumatized. The boy was breathing very hard and his skin was almost white as a ghost.

"Oh my Jacob!" Said his mother holding him close. The boy was shaking and could almost hardly speak.

"What happen son?" Asked his father. The boy was crying fearful tears and could hardly speak. "It-It- was a huge-Bat like teen, who-who had big fangs" Said Jacob trembling. The mother held her child calming him down with her motherly voice.

"We have to send him to the hospital." Said the father. "That way they can help him get through what just happened." The mother nodded. She carried Jacob downstairs and they left for the hospital.

Soraxess saw them leave and frowned. "Grr…so close to killing him, if only he would shut up then it would have been more easier." He said snarling. He turned around and saw a house with lights on. He heard someone arguing and saw a young teenage girl who seemed to be at age 18 walk out. He grinned and headed over to the girl's house.

"I hate my Dad…he's so mean for being so over my life!" she said. "I don't care… I'm going to go see my boyfriend he understands me more." She said, then a shape appeared right in front of her. She looked up and saw Soraxess standing there with a frown. "You know Stephanie, you shouldn't do that that would just break your Father's heart." Soraxess said acting all innocent.

"How do you know that?" She asked. "You don't know me." "And besides, I'm going to go to Richard's house because I want to see him."

Soraxess chuckled and smirked. "Now Stephanie." Soraxess said waving his finger.

"How do you know my name?" She asked. "I just heard it from your father or more like your Boyfriend." Soraxess said smiling.

Soraxess moved his hand and grabbed her face.

"I have something better for you Steph." He said chuckling.

Soraxess pinned her down. She was looking at Soraxess with fear. Soraxess mouth twitched showing his fangs. He then took a huge chuck out of her neck and scratching her face, while pulling off her right arm. Stephanie was screaming until Soraxess ripped a chunk out of her more and she lay there silent. "Thank you for your blood." He said getting up with blood dipping from his hands and mouth. "I'm sure, your boyfriend will be very sad to see you gone." He said with a smirk and disappearing into the night. The body lay there on the street of the sleeping town and until they wake up they will be frighten the next morning.

-End of chapter 2-

**A/N: Oops…I must have got a bit carried away. I got to stop that. Eheheeheh…Well Lets just say that RE music is helping me with this, so I'm sorry for those of you who have weak stomachs, please forgive me. Anyways everyone please enjoy this chapter and also please leave a review.**


	3. legend of the key blade

-1** Heartless Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any refinances to any of the names or game or movies related in my story. But please enjoy this story. **

**Chapter 3: Legend of the key blade **

Shigeru was trying to find out more about Soraxess's existence and how he came to be. He was browsing on the computer and came upon something very interesting. "General Alexander!" He said calling him over. "Yes?" Alexander asked.

"I came in something that is strange about Soraxess." Shigeru explained. "Legend has it that he was once taken out by the key blade."

"Really? What does this tale say?" Alexander asked.

"It says…"

"The Tainted one of all evil and darkness rised to take all the hearts of the worlds. He almost became a whole living true being, but it soon ended and he faded away by the key blade…the wielder and Soraxess fought to the death, the key blade wielder won and sealed Soraxess forever, but Soraxess was unleashed again and was taken out for good by the key blade wielder and his two new friends." Everyone in the base all walked in to hear the great tale.

"Then the Tainted one was no more for the rest of the key blade wielder's life time." Shigeru said.

"But…if Soraxess was destroyed along time ago…then why is he back?" Bridget asked.

Shigeru looked up more of the tale. "Hmm…Its very strange." Shigeru said looking at it even deeper.

"What? What's strange?" Alfonso asked. Shigeru cleared his throat. "…Huh? This is new." He said in response.

"It looks like something very bad…I have a feeling that this Soraxess is something different."

"He's a demon! A Demon of hell!" Dennis said glaring.

"I don't think Soraxess is a demon." Shigeru replied to Dennis's response.

"Oh really? Then explain why no one can kill him with gunfire?" Dennis asked.

"He must be immune to them or something, I need to take his blood sample to know even more about him." Shigeru said.

"He might just be a creature heartless looking for something that is dearest to him."

"So, if we take the girl from him, he will be weakened?" Dennis asked.

Shigeru shook his head. "That might not be it, maybe…he needs a heart."

"It's a lie, he too has a heart why would he care for her?" Dennis said knowing that on what Shigeru said was wrong.

"Hm, that's a good one, but it is strange to see that he was killed two years ago. And yet he's alive now." Alfonso said.

"But the key blade seems to be he only weakness." Shigeru said. "We must some how make something that is like a key blade and weaken him." Shigeru said.

"But its going to take some time." He said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, we'll get on it right away." Alexander said.

Everyone nodded.

The whole base was building a special robot that had light from the samples that the key blade had. The robot was about 8 feet long and wide. Its head was shaped almost like a monster. Its body was covered in a thick layer of armor. It had a long tail and had a special weapon for taking out anything with its ray on its chest. "So this machine will destroy Soraxess?" asked Allen looking at it.

"I'm sure it will." Alexander. "Any status on our dark friend?"

"Well, he seem to have return back to his hideout." Allen replied.

"Lets get him we need to cure her, her brother is very worried." Alexander said.

Allen nodded.

-0-

SORAXESS'S MANSION:

Soraxess walked in feeling refreshed killing a victim. He saw Marisa and grinned. "I can see that your thoughts are drifting…Drifting to your real life, and that your so called friend was shockingly surprised to see that there was a death." Soraxess said.

"Why?" Marisa asked.

"I know that he was shocked to hear his friend had gone missing and yet he had never been in fear before of losing such a friend." Soraxess said.

"But lets just cut to the case, Marisa." He said. "I never felt this way about anyone…I could never feel what love is…what is this love?"

"Well, from I can remember before becoming a heartless, which I do have one…it's just sealed I guess." She said.

She took a deep breath and stared at him. "Love is a feeling inside your heart that has a warm feeling when you are around someone you like. It's a wonderful feeling to have when the other has it too." "It was like a wonderful feeling of love towards someone you care about." She said.

"I had that once and then it ended…horribly." Marisa explained showing sadness. Soraxess was confused at first but so acted on it. He once remember Sora had that once with Kairi. Him and Kairi love each other and they cared about each other very much.

"So…this feeling…I'm feeling right now…is it love?" Soraxess asked.

"Mmm…I'm not sure, do you have a heart?" She asked

"I almost did until I was taken out by Sora." Soraxess replied.

"But, Soraxess, Right now, I'm feeling the feeling you call love right now." Marisa said.

"Really?" Soraxess asked. "But it's unlike the light to love darkness."

"I'll offer my heart to you…that way you can experience true love." She said. Soraxess stared at her and did a kind smile for once in his whole entire life. "You—You really do that for me?" He asked.

She nodded slowly. "That way, you can see what a true feeling is."

Soraxess stroked her face while his other hand drew her close to him. "Why would you give up your life for mine Marisa?" He asked.

She looked down. "My life was already over once, and I would like to forget those memories."

"So, to forget the important memories to gain new memories here hm?" Soraxess said before doing a chuckle.

"I think it's a bit to early for that. I'll wait for the right time for when I need it." He said turning away and headed out the door towards his dark room.

Marisa saw him leave and walked towards the room where she saw a screen TV in the living room. She flicked it on.

"Today news was a horrible tragedy…" Said the news reporter. "A 17 year girl was killed last night near the town of Haddonfield. The young teenager seemed to have gotten her throat ripped out by a strange person."

Marisa looked at the screen and saw a picture of the girl before she got her throat split up open. "That's Stephanie!" She said surprised.

The news continued.

"It was almost another death for a young 11 year old boy. 11 year older Jacob Clark was frightened to death by the strange person who seem to be wanting to kill him." "Jacob was rushed to the hospital for medic needs seeing he had massive cuts across his face and that he was traumatized."

Jacob on the TV: Reporter: "Can you tell us what happened."

"It-It- was a huge-Bat like teen, who-who had big fangs" Said Jacob trembling.

The news: "It was a sad day for Stephanie's parents and friends as they all said that she would be in a better place and hoped that she had a great life." "Now everyone be on the look out for the strange boy. I'm Shelley Roselani here for your news on our daily lives." She said before the TV was shut down. Soraxess chuckled. "It was a good thing that they haven't mention you yet Marisa, it seems they are all over it." He said. "That means they are going to look for someone now for the B.N.C to deal with. That means we have time alone to take over this world and corrupt it with darkness." He said with a smile. Marisa suddenly gained her true self of who she was and was afraid to see Soraxess stand right in front of her. She stepped back a few feet away from him and turned around to run away from him.

Soraxess snarled and chuckled. Marisa headed for the doorway of the mansion's exit. Soraxess appeared right in front of her. Marisa was frightened to see his eyes and fangs. "Where do you think your going, Marisa?" He asked walking forward forcing Marisa to head back inside the mansion. "You cannot run away from me, you're my prisoner, you must listen to your master." He said trapping her against the wall. "Now! Release your old past and come with me." Soraxess said reaching his hand out her. Marisa couldn't really think and was about to place her hand on his until Dennis came inside shooting a net at Soraxess. Soraxess was struggling to get out of the steel net and was forced down by soldiers being struck by light. "I got you now you!" Dennis said with a slight chuckle aiming his harpoon at Soraxess's head. Soraxess looked up at Dennis with a snarl showing his teeth.

"Get the girl." Dennis ordered a soldier. The soldier nodded and walked towards Marisa. Soraxess's eyes widen and growled getting up breaking free of the net. Two soldiers came by Soraxess and shot him with beams of light that made him flinch of pain seeing the light. Dennis kicked him down and shot Soraxess in the leg. "Now its time to finish what you started fucker." Dennis said pointing the harpoon at Soraxess's neck. He turned around and saw the soldier struggling with a Possessor heartless that was near Marisa.

The soldier transformed into a human heartless and shot the other soldiers in the head. Dennis released Soraxess from his gun and aimed it at the heartless with many harpoon shots at the head. The Possessor came out and roared as it went towards Dennis. It had gotten shot in the head by one shot of the harpoon. Dennis turned around and noticed Soraxess was gone and so was his target. "Come on out!" He shouted shooting the ground with his special machine gun of light.

-0-

Alfonso and Bridget entered the mansion and looked around. Alfonso looked through the wall and saw Dennis. "Dennis must be finding Soraxess." He said pointing at the wall. Bridget and Alfonso ran across the hallway.

Bridget focused and sensed Marisa's thoughts. "She's over in a place where it's always dark." She said. "Dennis, come in! This is Alfonso." He said calling Dennis on a COM link.

–0-

Dennis kicked down every door in the mansion. He stopped to answer his COM link. "Yes?" He asked in frustrated tone.

"Where are you? Because we know where Soraxess might be hiding her." Alfonso said. "Okay, tell me." Dennis said.

"It's a place where there's always dark." Alfonso explained. "Go there and I believe you might find her there."

"Got it." Dennis said as he walked towards a pitch-black room. He used a flashlight to find his way through the darkness. He flashed the light and saw two pair of yellow eyes. He turned towards it and smirked. "There you are." He said walking towards her. Marisa was frightened that she couldn't move. Dennis grabbed her arm and made her walk with him out the door. "Mission complete." He said on his COM link to Alfonso. "Great, we'll head over there." Alfonso said.

-0-

"Okay, Dennis has her, now we can get out of here and try to help her." He said to Bridget.

"Hmm…it just seems so strange." Bridget said.

"Huh?" Alfonso asked.

"Its unlike Soraxess just to give her to us like that…he must be planning something." She said. "Well, if he is planning something then we must be on our guard, luckily we brought the Mecha Wielder with us." Alfonso said. Bridget nodded. The machine stepped into the mansion and waited for its main target. Alfonso looked up and saw Dennis dragging Marisa along. "Now that we got the girl…we can finally kill off his family." Dennis said. He pushed her forward towards the door. "That's no way to treat her, Dennis." Bridget said helping her back up on her feet. "I don't care, all I want is to blast his head off and kill him all by myself." He said in reply.

Marisa struggled to break free out of Bridget's grip. "Hey, we are trying to help you." She said.

"Don't you want to be cured?" Alfonso asked. Marisa looked at Alfonso and still struggled to break free. Soraxess came out from the ground and made Bridget fly into a statue by his huge wings. "Bridget!" Alfonso said running towards her. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Y-Yeah…I'm fine." She said holding her side.

"Let go of her…now!" Soraxess ordered them in a tone of fury.

"No! Were going to help her!" Alfonso said. Soraxess lifted his lip showing his fang for a brief moment. "Then…you'll suffer a horrible death." He said. "As long as we complete our mission, I don't care of dying for the people I love." Alfonso said.

"Being brave won't save you now!" Soraxess said walking towards Alfonso and Bridget. He raised his claw ready for impalement into Alfonso's face.

"Mecha wielder!" Alfonso shouted. Soraxess turned around and got slammed into the wall. The Mecha wielder punched Soraxess in the gut and face. Soraxess fell back and landed on his feet. "Hmph! You think your toy could break my armor?" He said with a frown.

The machine ran towards him pinning him into the wall. Soraxess noticed that his strength was draining when he fought the machine. Then he had a flash back of Sora. "No! This can't be! Sora?!" Soraxess said. The machine made a screeching sound of a cry and kicked him into the main hallway where Bridget, Alfonso and Dennis were. "This machine is incredible." Bridget said.

"It has the power and the ability of the key blade wielder." Alfonso said. "You mean the great key blade master, Sora?" Bridget asked. "I think so, Shigeru knows more. But I heard that Sora died when Soraxess took his heart and tainted it with darkness."

"Then how did Sora survive?" Bridget asked. "Umm…I think it was the help of Marisa's two friends." He said.

Soraxess and Mecha wielder both rolled across the floor. The Mecha Wielder held Soraxess up into the air, trying to crush his neck. Soraxess bit the machine inside its neck. The Mecha wielder opened its mouth in a cry of pain. Soraxess suddenly was releasing a strange liquid into the machine. Mecha Wielder was having its system corrupted with darkness that made its arm explode right off releasing Soraxess from its grip. Soraxess grabbed its face and ripped out its wires from its stomach. The Machine eyes went black and it collapsed onto the ground leaking out blue blood.

"No! It can't be defeated." Alfonso said. "Come on! We better get out of here." Bridget said. "Dennis we are leaving." She turned around and saw that Dennis had left with Marisa. "Why does he always leave us?" She asked. "Beats me." Alfonso said. While they transported the machine back to base as they escaped from the mansion.

Soraxess eyes went red as he roared with rage and slashed a pictured into two with one slash attack. "They'll pay for this." He said before fading away into the dark part of the mansion.

**-End of chapter 3-**

**A/N: Well, that was a pretty awesome chapter. Eheheeheh, But my favorite part was the mini battle of Soraxess battling Mecha Wielder. I hope this story is getting good, well please leave a review. Please keep on rooting for your favorite characters! **

**PS. Twisted Metal Black music helped me right this! The music rocks!!! **


	4. Bloodbath beings

**Heartless Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any refinances to any of the names or game or movies related in my story. But please enjoy this story. **

**Chapter 4: Bloodbath begins **

Marisa was put into a strange room that had one huge window in the center and one long table. She was confused and wondered where she was. All she knew was her hands were cuffed. She then looked up and saw two uniformed men walked towards the window, with Allen and Alexander.

"So, she's the one who might being carrying the virus?" Asked the man wearing a black coat, shades, and had yellow shortcut hair.

"It might not be a virus, more like a sickness to her." Allen replied.

"Let us, care for her. We might be able to find some connection with the Tainted one." Said the man in shades.

"You can't, we want to help her out first if you please." Shigeru said walking in. The man in the shades sort of glared at Shigeru and walk off towards his helicopter.

Shigeru put on a special suit that Bridget and Alfonso wearied, but he put on a helmet.

He turned towards the door and entered. He pulled up a chair. He did a nice smile and walked up to her. "I can understand that you must be scared huh?" He asked. Marisa nodded her head slowly.

"Don't be, everything's going to be okay, trust me, we are people you can trust, unlike those men who walk in just a second ago."

Marisa just stared at him, with a worried expression. Shigeru slowly reached his hand out to her and touched her face very gently and made sure she could trust him. "I can see that you and I are getting along pretty well." He said with a smile. "Seeing that you didn't attack me."

"You must be hungry." He said looking at her, he reached out from his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. He unwrapped it and showed it to her. "Do you know what this is? Do you remember what it is?" He asked.

Marisa took the candy bar and looked at it before looking at him. She then took a small bite out from the candy bar.

"Will you let us help you, Marisa?" He asked. She looked up at him, and looked down. She closed her eyes.

"If only you could speak…then we can know what to do."

-0-

Soraxess came out from his darkness and walked into the city and looked around for something to make his anger cease by killing someone.

"Its time to take a bloodbath in taking some hearts" Soraxess said. He turned his head hearing some conversation in town. He grinned and sank into the ground.

"I'm like telling you dude…there's this one haunting mansion in the dark woods." Said one stoned guy. "Oh, really? Did you hear that from some crazy old dude?" asked the other guy.

"Nah, I heard it from some guy in B.N.C. But like we dared him to go inside, and next thing you know…" He said with a laugh. "He's history." They both laughed.

Soraxess appeared out the ground. Both stoned guys saw him. "Whoa dude, am I like tripping or is it some kid in a wacky Halloween costume?" Asked the first stoned guy. The other one laughed. "Yo dude, this is like not the season for Halloween yet…go somewhere else to play." Said the other one.

Soraxess frowned but it changed into a smirk.

"Oh your right, you guys want to see something very scary?" Soraxess asked smirking playing along with the role-play they were saying to him. "Well, show us, little man." They said.

Soraxess glowed with intense darkness and summoned out his darkness claws. "Whoa dude, this is like the best show ever." Said the first stoned guy looking at the flashing light. "Yeah." Said the other one.

Soraxess made the two guys suddenly scream to death as they saw He was a flaming demon from the hell below and they felt their skin melt away. But it was an illusion they were picturing with their skin melting away. Suddenly everyone saw the two boys gotten their hearts taken out while they were still screaming. Everyone went into a great panic attack.

-0-

"Sir! Reports are shown that Soraxess has appeared!" Said one soldier's. Alexander saw the screen and his eyes widen. Soraxess looked towards the screen and smiled an evil smile that was frightening. The screen went into a fuzzy state.

"Try to get our camera's back online!" Allen ordered the people who worked at the base. "Yes sir, right way!" They said.

Bridget then sensed that Marisa's eyes were glowing red. She gasped. "Quick! Cover her eyes, because Soraxess could sense her, if her eyes glow red and she's out in the open!" Bridget said. Shigeru nodded and placed a blindfold over Marisa's eyes.

"Everything's going to be okay, just keep these on okay." Shigeru said. Alfonso sat with Shigeru next to Marisa, to make sure she would keep them on.

Then the power went out. "There's no way he could break the power!" Allen said. The whole room flashed red.

"Everyone get ready." Alexander said. Then there was a glass shatter. Allen gasped.

"Shigeru, Bridget, Alfonso!" Alexander said. They rushed in to see that the window was shattered and his team was knocked out. "Where's Marisa?" Alexander asked Allen. Allen looked up and saw that the men who came in earlier had her inside their helicopter. "No! They can do this! Chasten Cy can't do this!" Alexander said.

"Why's that sir?" Allen asked.

"Chasten and me were college friends…and we made a promise that we will never turn our backs on each other…but it seems that he has forgotten it." Alexander said lowering his head.

"Forget the past! They got her, and we need to get her back." Allen said.

-0-

Soraxess then stopped in place as he sensed that she was in trouble. "…Marisa…" he said. Soraxess flew up towards the air towards the helicopter. The young man sighed in relief that Soraxess was gone, but then he saw his heart come out and he lay silently on the ground.

-0-

Marisa's eyes were glowing bright red, even through the blindfolds. Chasten looked out his right and saw Soraxess flying towards them.

"It's the mighty Tainted one…huh?" Chasten said. "Well, lets see how mighty he truly is." He said. His partner pressed a button, which opened up a huge flash of light at Soraxess.

Marisa was struggling, but Chasten placed an alcohol cloth that made her past out. Soraxess saw the bright light and glared. "They think they can get me that way." Soraxess said. He yelled and flowed with so much darkness that it broke off the window door. Chasten cover himself from the breaking glass. Soraxess crawled towards the window and showed fury, making Chasten shiver with a sign of fright. "You think your scary looks can haunt me?" Chasten said leering.

Soraxess's mouth twitched showing his fangs. "Is that supposed to be a joke? Because I'm not laughing!" Soraxess said. Chasten pulled out his sliver pistol and shot Soraxess in the head. Soraxess got up and stood standing, while the bullet fell to the ground. "Your not getting away from me…whoever harms my family…or my Mate…gets a serious beating!!" Soraxess said walking towards Chasten. Just for a warning he stabbed Chasten's friend in the back of the head with his darkness thorns.

Chasten held Marisa in one arm and went towards the edge. Soraxess walked closer getting his claws ready to impale Chasten in the head. Chasten jumped off the helicopter and shot it. Soraxess quickly faded away into darkness to protect himself from the explosion before the explosion had hit, but to Chasten, Soraxess was killed in the blast. He landed into another aircraft. "Report back to base." Chasten ordered the driver, the driver nodded and they headed back for base.

-0-

Soraxess appeared through the air and glared. "They can never leave, you alone…Marisa…" Soraxess said, before he headed back to the city to kill more.

-0-

Dennis walked into the room lighting up a cig. "I knew it wasn't Soraxess, that cut the power." Dennis said before taking a puff.

"Really? How can you tell?" Alfonso asked.

"If it were Soraxess, you would see blood…lots of blood, splattered on the walls and floors. And you guys won't even be here." Dennis explained.

"He's right." Allen said. "If it was Soraxess, but you guys are still alive."

"We need to get her back, we were this close to helping her." Alfonso said.

"Yeah, but why couldn't we tell it was your friend Alexander, who did it?" Bridget asked.

"They must have used something to look like Soraxess was here…Guhh, I should have guessed that Chasten wasn't on my side…but I was tricked!" Alexander said.

"Don't worry sir, we will go get Chasten and that way he can get a taste of his own medicine." Dennis said crushing his cig on the ground. "Okay, but be on the look out, Soraxess could be lurking about." Alexander said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him." Dennis said.

"Take Mecha Wilder with you, it might be in good use if you are in trouble." Allen said.

"Hold on, I'm going with you." Shigeru said.

"Why? You'll get killed." Bridget said.

"I just want to help Marisa out, not to mention I can tell her brother that she is safe, once we cure her." He said.

"Well…okay." Alfonso said unsure. They all went into flying aircrafts towards the watery blanks of the base where Chasten could be.

-0-

Chasten placed Marisa on the lab table and took a sample of her blood. "With this…I'm sure we can use it for some good use, of getting rid of the Tainted one and his family of heartless." He said to himself. He tried to do something very dangerous and thought that maybe the Heartless's powers could be used for taking out his friend for good by making super units of people. Marisa opened her eyes, and was inside a capsule. "Why am I here…? I need to get out." She said in a telepathic tone of voice. "Its nice to see that your doing well, now just be a good girl and stand still, we don't want to be noticed by anyone." Chasten said. She just stared at him with a bit of anger. "Let me out! Now!" She hissed, in a physic tone.

"What…what did you say?" Chasten said turning around. "Did you just speak? Perhaps I'm hearing things. I know you heartless can't talk. But seeing that you can…it makes you even more special to have contact with him, why not you try to call out to him?" Chasten said doing a smile. Marisa looked at him with anger and shook her head. "You, know we have ways to make you call out to him." Chasten said with a smile. She shook her head again. "No! I won't do it!" She shouted.

"I'm really impressed to hear you speak, Marisa." He said. "Now! Be a good girl and call out to him, that way we can destroy him for good." He said grabbing her arm.

"No! I won't!" She said again. Then out from the ground appeared Heartless and a few dusks appeared. "You think your little friends will help you?" Chasten said with a shrug. He pulled out his pistol. He turned around and saw a dusk right in front of his face, hissing. The heartless grabbed his legs, so he couldn't move. "Let go of me you bastards!" He said struggling. Marisa started to run, but was caught inside a net that Chasten had pressed.

-0-

Dennis and the rest busted down the door. The cameras and alarms started to go into red alert.

-0-

Chasten smirked seeing that his troops were ready, then the whole room went to black then flashed red. "Come in! Respond!" Chasten said, but no one had answered. Inside the main control room and everywhere, there was blood on the floors and walls. Soraxess made his way into the base to find Chasten and kill him.

Soraxess then emerged from the ground and snarled at Chasten. "I warned you…you Son of a Bitch." Soraxess said, walking forward towards Chasten. The red light continued to flash on and off, while Chasten still struggled. "Please! I'm sorry, I'll return your mate then! Just don't kill me!" He pleaded on his hands and knees.

Soraxess chuckled. "I enjoy your fear…it brings music to my ears." Soraxess walked forward getting his claws ready to kill him. "Wait! Wait!" He said. Soraxess stopped and held him by his collar.

"I know something you don't about."

Soraxess made his finger go towards his neck. Chasten gulped and took another breath. "I can find a way, that way we don't have to kill anyone…To help her, not to mention you really don't need her, you can just return back where you belong." Soraxess drew his hand more closely to his Chest. "Your Stupid…Why would I give something that special aside…she's apart of our world now, there's no need to let her go."

"Please, just don't kill me, I can find a away to keep you two safe." Chasten said. "I can help you take down the B.N.C, they want to help Marisa get well…don't you want her to stay with you?" He asked. Soraxess looked to the side. "Why should I? Something before had stopped me from killing her, now I don't because I feel what love is, so no one is to have her, but only me!" Soraxess said. "Anyway, you tried to kill me, so why would you need to live?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

Chasten tried to get serious, but he was in so much terror of seeing Soraxess ready to take his heart. The heartless and the dusks went away back to the darkness.

Chasten tried to get out of Soraxess's grip, but Soraxess held tight to him.

"Alright don't move!" Said a B.N.C soldier.

"Chasten and Soraxess you're coming with us." Said the soldier. Shigeru turned around and saw Marisa trapped within the red net of zapping light that was hurting her. "Hey, calm down, its me." "Don't move so much." He said. "Everything's going to be okay, just trust me on this, you'll get better again and be with your brother again."

Dennis kicked Soraxess on the floor. Soraxess sank through the ground and stabbed Shigeru in the arm. Shigeru fell back and held his arm. "Shigeru!" Bridget said and ran up to him. She quickly got an aid kit and wrapped a white bandage around his arm.

"You monster!" Bridget said to Soraxess. Mecha Wielder then knocked Soraxess aside away from Bridget. Chasten had a chance to escape, but was blocked by the B.N.C soldiers.

-0-

The Mecha wielder shot a blast of light from its cannons, and it made a small bunch of chunks of skin fly out of Soraxess's thick skin. Soraxess was shocked to see that he was bleeding. The Mecha wielder shot him again. Soraxess fell back and slowly closed his eyes. Bridget gasped. "Where's Marisa?" She asked looking around.

"She has escaped from us! Alfonso said.

"No, we to find her." Bridget said. Shigeru got up holding his arm and looked at Soraxess who was knocked out. "Is he dead?" Alfonso asked. Shigeru checked Soraxess's neck.

"No, he's not, mostly this type of blast should of killed him, but it seems that-" He then gasped. "The wounds are regenerating!"

"That's not good, that Fucker should be badly wounded, that way I can shoot his blasted head off!" Dennis said. "Lets quickly take Soraxess and study more about him, and maybe try to-" Suddenly the Heartless started to appear through the ground, wanting him back. Mecha wielder stood in front of the heartless and blasted them away with one shot from its beam blade attack. The Soldiers took Chasten was put into a helicopter as he was in the back with Soraxess.

"I hope we find her again soon." Alfonso said looking at the base. Marisa came out from hiding and saw that there was blood on the walls of the crew. She wander lost inside the base seeing all the dead bodies everywhere with blood on the walls and guts all over the floor. "Soraxess…he sure made such a blood fest." She said to herself walking forward to nowhere. Then a shape appeared right behind her. She quickly turned around and saw that it was a friend that she knew. "Hey, long time no see." He said. "Come with me, I want to help you." He said.

"Aren't you, Max Silverfox?" Marisa asked tilting her head a bit.

"Yeah, that's me." He said as they walk though the flashing light room of red. "How did you know?" He asked.

"I still held onto my memories." She said. "Or…part of them."

"Wow, so what has happened to you?" He asked.

"I did something very foolish." She said looking down.

Max Silverfox grabbed a white lab coat that was hanging around and wrapped Marisa over it.

"There, that way, they won't find you, I've been looking for you, me and the others are very worried about you, especially, your brother."

"Really?" Marisa asked.

"Yeah." He said.

They walked out of the building, but something had blocked their path. It was a huge strange human cyborg organism. "I'll handle him!" Max Silverfox said pulling out his twined weapons. He and the machine both clashed.

-End of chapter 4-

**A/N: Well, that was really a blood fest! XD But I say this story is getting good, not to mention. A lot of my best buddies will be appearing in this story, so everyone be at watch to see you appear in this story, if you have any questions just ask me okay. Well, please leave a review.**


	5. Soraxess captured

Heartless Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own any refinances to any of the names or game or movies related in my story. But please enjoy this story. **

**Its been awhile since my last update, well please enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 5: Soraxess captured **

Max Silverfox kicked the machine aside and stabbed it in the head. He huffed and puffed from the long battle he and the Machine had. "Are you all right?" He asked Marisa. "I'm…alright." She said. "I don't feel so great…" She continued feeling sick to her whole body.

"What's wrong?" Max asked, trying to help her up back on her feet, but she was falling forward. Marisa couldn't respond and passed out. Max checked her forehead. "Hmm…you seem to be running a fever." He said and carried her off to his hide away spot.

-0-

Marisa soon awoke inside a bed. "What just happened?" She asked max.

"You seemed to have been exposed to something that guy, put inside your body. I guess you don't get out much huh?"

Marisa sighed. "No… I'm mostly inside the mansion, in darkness."

"I think the man was trying something…maybe it was the cure?" She asked.

"Hmmm…you still look the same but, very sick, I think he was testing a new product and see on how you would react to something that can kill you."

"Why…why would he do that? Is it because I'm a freak?!" Marisa said in a bit of anger.

"I think it is…now I have to get you somewhere safe, that way no one else could get you." Marisa nodded.

-0-

They both stepped out into the night while everyone was asleep. Marisa blended into the dark, that it was hard for Max to see her, except her yellow eyes.

"I'll make sure, no one is after you, since you are one of those creatures." Max said.

"Okay." Marisa said.

-0-

B.N.C. BASE:

Soraxess was chained up and opened his eyes. He looked around, and tried to move, but the chains held him tight. He looked at the window and glared. "What, do you guys want from me?" He asked.

"Your putting everyone in danger, so were going to put a stop to your rain of terror." Allen said, into the mic.

"Hm…So, I'm going to die huh? By whom?"

"Mecha wielder…Soraxess. You've caused enough trouble already, so its time that you be gone from our daily lives." Allen replied.

"Why not you just shut up?" Soraxess growled. Allen froze. Bridget walked up to the window glass and looked into Soraxess's thoughts. Soraxess quickly stared at Bridget with his eyes of fury. Bridget then saw something inside his head, but a strange sound was buzzing in her head, that made her stopped. She collapsed onto the ground.

"Bridget, are you alright?" Alfonso asked. Bridget got up and shook her head. "I saw his thoughts…" She said holding her head.

"And what did you find?" Shigeru asked.

"I couldn't tell…but from what I saw…It was horrible, many deaths." She said.

"Soraxess, why are you doing this to everyone?" Alexander asked looking up at him. Soraxess just stared at him. "I'm not telling." He said.

"Then, what do you want to do with Marisa?"

"She has became one of us, so she's staying inside the darkness forever…and no one will stop the darkness. Once I get rid of your "special" units, no one will stop the darkness from taking over this world." Soraxess explained.

"You can't do that! You can't take her away from her life." Bridget said.

Soraxess chuckled. "Your guys are idiots…She doesn't want to live her life anymore, so she wants to live within the darkness to take away her bad memories."

"You're filling her head with nonsense! So that's why you must be gotten rid of." Allen said.

"It doesn't matter. You can shoot me! Burn me! But you just can't kill me! I'm eternal! I'm in everyone's hearts." "But even if you do kill me…I'll always come back." He said with a grin.

"We'll see about that." Shigeru said. Alexander switched on the lights from Mecha Wielder. The machine woke up and flashed its lights from the power of the key blade's light and shined it down at Soraxess.

"If you say your eternal…then lets see how good you do staying within light instead of the dark." Dennis said.

Soraxess glared at them and then felt that his darkness was starting to get weak.

-0-

Chasten sat in his cell room and was thinking. He got up and pulled something out from his pocket. He walked up to door and saw two guards standing next to the door. He glared and pulled out his device and pressed the button. Out from his device popped out a little robotic scorpion and centipede. They started to melt the door. The two guards turned around and saw that the door was melting. "Chasten is trying to break out!" Said one soldier.

Chasten pulled out a knife out from his boot and stabbed the guards in the neck once the door had opened up.

Chasten dragged the bodies into the cell room and started to run out of the base. The Alarms started to ring while he ran. "Don't let him go!" Said one soldier from the hallway. Chasten turned around and saw that the soldiers were chasing him. He kept on running. He pulled his sleeve up and pressed a button.

"Stop right there Chasten Cy." Said one soldier. They all walked towards him with their guns pointed at him. Chasten turned around and place his hands over his head. "Oh no! You guys caught me." He said calmly. He grinned seeing that they were walking into a trap.

Out from the ground appeared a huge machine. It had a strange looking head that was shaped almost like a prawn. It had a huge bulky body, and had two large arm cannons. The Machine made a screeching sound and blasted all the soldiers until it saw no one was standing. Chasten looked up to his machine and smiled. "That was a good show…now let's get out of here." Chasten ordered his machine. Alexander ran up to Chasten's direction. "Hold it right there." Alexander said.

Chasten turned around. "Well, its good to see you Alexander." He said in reply.

"Why are you doing this?" Alexander asked.

"You should know Alexander…friendships die within time." Chasten said.

"Its not true. The Chasten I knew was a good and generous man. My best friend." Alexander said.

"Hmph…you still hold onto the past? What a pathetic life. It seems you've aged well."

"None of that matters…what really matters is that we were two good people, seeking for the best for man kind." Alexander said.

"Shut up! Forget the past and let it die, no one can hold onto a so called "friendship" for over 45 years."

Alexander lowered his head.

"Face it Alexander. You're just out of your league…I'll care for her and maybe just keep her that way…I can maybe find some use of her special abilities to communicate with the Heartless."

"Chasten…Come to you're senses! We can both help Marisa get well and stop this awaking nightmare! This curse that Soraxess has put upon us!" Alexander said looking at his best friend with sadness.

"You still believe in those old tales Alexander? You're more confused than a dumb animal trying to figure out what is food and what is water."

Alexander then stared at his best friend with anger.

"Go right on ahead and kill me. If you want to pull the trigger…but killing me won't change anything."

"No! But it's a start!" Alexander said and pulled the trigger. The sound of the bullet echoed through the hallways until it faded and only left was silence. Alexander looked at his friend and closed his friend's eyes. "Happy trails…my friend." Alexander said looking down at Chasten. He held the smoking gun in his hand and looked at the machine and shot its core. The machine sparked and fell forward. Alexander walked away in the long hallway to go to his office. The troops went by to pick up Chasten's dead body and went to get rid of it.

-0-

7 weeks later:

Soraxess was looking more worn out and pale. He struggled to try and gather darkness, but Mecha wielder's light was too powerful. He lowered his head.

--

The scientists were all impressed on Soraxess's body structure and his generating abilities. "How's the generating coming along for our tainted one?" Asked Allen.

"It looks though the cells aren't doing their job, but mostly backing off because of the key blade's light." Shigeru said looking on the computer.

"Then that's good to know." Dennis said. "That means he'll be easy to take out with any weapon we hit him with."

"Not true…it seems that Soraxess has an immunity to all the weapons." Shigeru explained.

"What? Are you saying that he can survive a nuclear bomb and come out with no damage?" Allen said with shock.

"It seems that way…because his darkness can protect him from almost anything and maybe he has quick reflexes in going into the ground before it hits. But I'm still studying his strengths and weaknesses." Shigeru continued.

"He's a demon! A Demon from hell trying to kill us all." Dennis said.

"I told you he's not a demon." Shigeru said.

"Think what you want! But I keep on what I say." Dennis said pulling out a cig.

"I think Soraxess just wants to be happy." Shigeru said.

"Being happy killing all of us and then when no one is around… he'll be happy raising his fucking offspring!" Dennis said. "Maybe he'll come into the night to kill your wife and feed off your children!" He continued before taking a puff from his cig.

"Umm…no smoking." Elmer said.

"Fuck you!" Dennis said and continued to smoke.

"Since we have Soraxess in our hands, we can find the girl and finally cure her." Allen said.

"Okay, we'll start looking for her." Bridget said.

"Okay, but be on your guard, others might be after her." Allen said.

"Got it." Alfonso said. He and Bridget went off to go find Marisa and bring her back.

-0-

Max came out from the forest along with Marisa. "Okay, its ok to come out." Max said. Marisa walked up and looked around. "Are you sure this is safe?" She asked in a physic tone inside Max's head.

"Trust me, if there is anyone out there that wants you, I'll stop them." He said.

"Thank you." Marisa said. Out from the ground appeared heartless. "What are these creatures doing here?" Max said quickly pulling out his shotgun.

"_They look strange…"_ Marisa thought looking at them.

"Hold on Max…let me talk to them." She said walking in front of him. She looked down at the shadows. The Shadows were moving very strange in their twitching.  
Max looked amazed to see that she could communicate with them.

"They said, that they are angry to see that Soraxess is gone and that they are going to make their wish come true in taking peoples hearts once again."

"Are you sure?" Max asked.

Marisa nodded. "I'm sure of it. But these heartless here are hungry and angry to see that Soraxess is gone, and they want him to return with new blood…I think the new craving that these guys want…is human flesh."

"Grose…I hate to be in that situation." Max said with a disgusted look on his face.

-0-

While the guards took Chasten's body away, he then opened up his eyes. Chasten got out from the black bag with a strange heartless claw on his right arm.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Said one troop and got his chest slashed at. Chasten rose up from his crouching and stood up. He looked at himself with greed.

"I've done it…I'm back from the dead…I guess Marisa was more useful than I thought she'd be.'' Chasten said with a smile. His body was covered in strange spikes and his body was half heartless. "I better call Alfred to see if he has found her and also the cure. Soraxess may be powerful…but maybe I'm more powerful that he is!" He said, suddenly bursting into an evil laughter. He busted the wall open and jumped out of the base.

-0-

Alfred Kane looked through his scope to search for her…He soon later tried to contact Chasten. "I was lucky to survive that dreadful tainted one's attacks and while he made such a big mess out of the base, I guess we have to go to our second base and make the cure there. Chasten was smart in injecting Marisa's heartless cells into him…but who knows what that would do to him." He said to himself before contacting Chasten.

"Chasten…this is Alfred! Please respond." Alfred said.

"Ah! Alfred! Anything on our special specimen?" Chasten asked.

"No…not yet. But I'm sure she's close." Alfred said. He then flew the chopper towards the forest where he saw two figures. One was in coated blue while the other was heat versioned. He grinned.

"I think I found just what were looking for Chasten." He said.

"Good…now grab her and let's get out of there." Chasten ordered Alfred.

"Yes sir."

-0-

Max looked around while they walked towards a small house. "I know that this should keep us safe for now." Max said. Marisa then stopped and her eyes flashed a strange color.

She grabbed her head.

"Hey, are you alright?" Max asked.

"…I'm starting to feel that we aren't safe here."

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"I know…that there is something outside that is watching us…"

Max opened the door slowly and put his shotgun in front of him. He looked up and saw the chopper hovering above them. "No! Their back!" He said.

"Huh?" Marisa asked tilting her head. Alfred pressed a button and out appeared theses strange machines that acted like heartless and dusks.

"Stay back Marisa!" Max said shooting the machines back with his shotgun. The Machines walked like strange creatures of the dead. It stretched its long arm and almost grabbed Max's gun. Max shut the door shut and quickly reloaded his gun. The Door started to bust. Max held one bullet in his mouth while shooting at the door.

Marisa hid well inside the darkness. Max Silverfox then had gotten grabbed on the head by one of the machine's arms.

"Max!" Marisa thought with fear, not trying to make a sound. Max struggled while trying to grab his shotgun. Max pulled the trigger a few times shooting the Machine in its side. The Machine leaked out oil. Bridget looked up and saw that there were machines attacking the small house. "Alfonso! They need our help those machines are not good."

"Right!" Alfonso said. They both rushed towards the machines and started to fire their weapons.

"No! How dare you interrupt my plans!" Alfred shouted through the mic. Bridget looked up and saw that chopper was on the bad side. Alfonso pushed Bridget down. "Get down!" He said as the missiles flew over them.

**-End of chapter 5-**

**A/N: Wow! This chapter was pretty intense! I hope that this chapter will keep a good audience…Lol. ^^' Well, keep watch! Because more are heading your way soon. Please leave a review! **


	6. the Tainted one released

**Heartless Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any refinances to any of the names or game or movies related in my story. But please enjoy this story. **

**Its been awhile since my last update, well please enjoy this chapter. I do not own any characters that are owned by their original creators. James belongs to hyugaBlood88. Others in this story do not also belong to me. also, there was a scene that had to be taken out, so that part is gone for now. it was overrated.**

**Chapter 6: The Tainted One is released **

Bridget got up and tried to out run the bullets that the chopper shot out. Alfonso ran right behind her. They both kicked the machines down and put them in front of them to protect themselves from the bullets. The Machines had bullet holes all over their bodies. The machines fell forward. Alfonso ran up towards Max. "Hey…you okay?" Alfonso asked.

"Unh...I'm alright. Don't worry about me." Max said.

Bridget tried to look for a pair of yellow eyes inside the dark. Marisa peeked out her head and saw Bridget. "Hey, there. Come on out. I'm sure no one will harm you." She said calmly. Alfonso helped Max up back on his feet.

"Bridget, did you find her?" Alfonso said. Bridget nodded. "Yeah."

Marisa walked out and looked at Max. "So, what had happened?" Alfonso asked Max.

"Well…there was a chopper just here and it sent out theses machines that are probably designed to take people out." Max explained.

"I think that's Alfred." Bridget said.

"Huh? Really how can you tell?" Alfonso asked.

"I remember that Chasten had a friend." She said. Marisa looked down with shame. "What's up?" Alfonso said looking at her.

"I-I want to go back…back to the mansion." Marisa said. "Why? Don't you want to be cured?" Alfonso asked.

She shook her head. "Its my curse! If I'm a heartless forever then I should act like one."

"But Marisa…we came all this way just to find you and cure you…that way you can be with your brother again."

"I don't think I should go back…not like this…I've already accepted my fate…I'll live with my new life now…because the past is just too much…" Marisa said.

"Please…I don't want to cause any more trouble for you all…so just let me be."

"Marisa…Don't say that, don't think it's the end. We all still have a second chance to be happy." Alfonso said.

Marisa looked down. "No…all my happiness is gone…I don't want to even think of it…it was too horrible."

Bridget sat right next by her. "Come on. You have to think positive. I know that it was hard for you…but you have to try and move on to someone else."

"No…I hate it…I don't want to. So, Let me be in the darkness forever. Once I'm gone…no one will remember me for what a good person I was. They will forget about me! I know it!" "And I will accept that as my past and then in the present let Soraxess treat me with respected and pride, that type of respect I should of gotten in the past, but it was crushed so bad…That it makes me sick." "So, I don't give a care if it dies."

Max looked at her. "I know that times are always rough. But just try to think on getting yourself back to normal."

"Okay…" She said. Alfonso heard the chopper was real close. "I think our little talk has been canceled!" He said. The Chopper roaring engine was very close. Then out from the roof came down the Chopper.

"I'll spare all your lives if you hand me the girl." Alfred said.

"Like we are going to give her to you! Not a chance." Max said.

"Oh! Then I guess we have to play it the hard way then." Alfred said.

"Bring it on." Alfonso said. The Chopper shot its bullets towards them. They quickly hid behind a metal table for cover. "Dang…were nothing but sitting ducks!" Alfonso said.

"We have to shoot the main engine." Bridget said. Max shot the spinning gun a few ties before reloading. Marisa managed to escape from the house and out into the other side of it.

"Over here!" She said. Bridget, Alfonso and Max all ran towards window. "Thanks." Alfonso said. The Chopper flew over them and made a huge gust of wind and sand hit them.

Alfred shot out a net and grabbed Marisa. "No! Not again!" Bridget said. But the chopper made more sandstorms that gulped them up into one. "Ahhh!!!" They all shouted while swirling inside the vortex of the sand. The Chopper flew away. Bridget and the rest crashed into a piece of a broken building in a wasteland of the broken base that Soraxess had destroyed earlier. "Great! Back where we started!" Max said kicking the ground.

"Well, at least we tried…I don't think there is any working choppers in this base." Bridget said.

"I know we can't give up. Because Marisa's Brother is worried sick." Alfonso said.

"I know that. But look where that vortex had put us…you think we will be able to last out here?" Bridget asked. "We have to think this out." Alfonso said. Max just stared at the pale moon that shined down on them.

-0-

A blind young man walked into the base of the B.N.C. and walked around carrying his Guitar and a long stick to know where he was going. He walked where everyone was guarding Soraxess. He started to play a soothing melody that put the guards to sleep. Soraxess lifted up his head and saw a shape heading towards his direction. The young man was named James and he walked up towards Mecha Wielder and shut him down.

The lights in Soraxess's cell room went out. Soraxess's eyes glowed in the dark and saw that the young man had freed him. Soraxess fell to the ground, and couldn't get up, because he was too weak. James went up to him and was going to help Soraxess up, but then the light shined. The troops all walked in. "Sir! I suggest you better leave. Its dangerous to keep Soraxess out!" Said the guard. James stood in front of Soraxess.

"I told you, to move out of the way. He's too dangerous to be kept alive, now stand aside."

"No…I know that everyone has a way of living now, I think you better leave him alone. No young man should suffer this way." James said. Soraxess was very dim and couldn't really think. Allen walked up. "Sir! You better get out of here. Soraxess could kill you." Allen said. But James stood his ground. "No…" he said in a calm tone. "Why not you…"

Soraxess got up and took a step forward. Dennis came by and hit Soraxess in the head with his gun. "You better stay down, or else you'll be dead. Shigeru said not to kill you…but Fuck him. I'll do what it takes to avenge my beloved wife's death." Dennis said. James came by and punched Dennis straight in his face. Dennis fell back.

Soraxess escaped from the base. Allen ran up to James and grabbed his shirt. "Don't you realize what you have done?! Now everyone's life is at hand!" Allen said. James brushed him off and walked away. "I did what had to be done…no one should die that way." He said before he left.

Soraxess got out from the base and started to gather up darkness to heal him. He then was in fury mode, but also confused on why a blind man had saved his life. He then flew towards the town to regain his self in killing more people. "I'm…not strong enough…just not yet." He said seeing that his wound was slowly healing. But then he heard screams coming from the town. He grinned seeing that his family was doing the killing for him to regain his strength back.

The Heartless attack the peoples faces and scratch them off. The Dusks all attacked in intense ways. The Samurai nobodies slashed everyone to pieces. Soraxess felt that the people's hearts were being released and he took each one of them.

-0-

Shigeru looked at the screen and saw that everyone was being attacked. "Oh no! The Heartless are killing everyone!" He said. "Alexander! I think its time to take a eaves of action!"

Alexander nodded. "Then get the remaining civilians out of the area, while we all get ready for the final moment to get rid of these creatures." Shigeru nodded and ran towards the exit to get a van and tell everyone to go inside.

-0-

Dennis flew inside a hovering machine. "Its time to get rid of theses creatures and none of them will survive." The troops all got their special guns to blast at the heartless. They all proceed onward towards the town where the heartless were.

Shigeru contacted the base.

"Alexander. I recently found out Soraxess is weakness. I think that light from Mecha wielder and our special weapons is the only weakness that makes him enable to protect himself from our weapons. His darkness will be unable to help him." Shigeru explained on the Com link to the base. s

"Then that means it's our only chance in putting an end to this nightmare." Alexander said.

"Yes. I'm going to go get the rest of the team. Because we need Bridget and Alfonso."

"Right." Alexander said.

-0-

Soraxess frowned seeing that the B.N.C. army came to take out his family.

"Grr…But I'll help my family become more stronger than ever…that way I can get her back and make sure no one takes her away again." He said while glowing with intense darkness. All the heartless felt their darkness raising more and they got ready to kill the troops.

-0-

Marisa woke up inside a tube. She looked around and saw Chasten standing there looking up at her. "You know…it was a bad idea for you to go out by yourself, you could have been hurt." He said.

"Shut up…"Marisa said glaring. "You got what you wanted…now let me go."

"I'm afraid not Marisa. Why would I give something that valuable to the B.N.C.?" Chasten said. "Besides…your to special to be even out there in the cruel world. You need to be somewhere safe, and that is with me."

"You're a liar…" Marisa said. "Just you wait…you'll be sorry for capturing me."

Chasten chuckled. "That won't happen. Now I'm very grateful of your transformation had helped me so much."

"You must be very proud to have this type of power…just imagine what it could bring for all of man kind…a new generation without no diseases killing anyone anymore."

Marisa glared even more just thinking about it. "I won't help you. I'm going to trust the B.N.C. to help me go back to normal, that way no one will be wanting this anymore."

"But what about Soraxess…it would just break his poor heart to see you reject him. Why I bet you don't want to live in this world to be hurt again by your first ever friend in your whole entire life." Chasten said.

Marisa looked up in shock.

"…. What! I don't want to live in that again."

"Then take my offer, and you'll be helped." He said. Marisa lowered her head and looked to the side.

-0-

James walked along the windy and raining canyon. He then stopped to hear something coming his way. He turned around towards the sounds of rushing water and heard someone climbing up the canyon's rocks. "Hey, man." James said pulling up the person. Chris looked at him and smiled. "Long time no see."

"Yeah. So what are you doing here in these parts?"

"I came looking for my Sister, Marisa. I'm very worried about her, and I'm tired of waiting." Chris said. "And I need to know if she's safe."

"I'll help you look for her." James said.

"I better let everyone know that I'm on a mission. I'll contact everyone to help me find her." He said. Chris started to contact everyone who were friends with him.

-0-

Bridget then sensed something was very horrible. "What is it?" Max asked.

"The brutality...they're killing everyone, it's too much!" She said.

"Hey!" Shigeru called.

"Shigeru!" Bridget and Alfonso said together. Shigeru stopped the van. "Come on! We need you guys, Soraxess's heartless are attacking everyone."

"But what about Marisa?" Alfonso asked.

"What happened?" Shigeru asked.

"Alfred took her!" Max said.

"Well, I'll send Mecha Wielder to help Marisa escape okay." Shigeru said.

"Umm…okay." Alfonso said. They all drove off towards the town. Mecha Wielder flew out from the back of the van and flew off towards its location to find Marisa.

-0-

Chris and James ran across the long road and saw Shigeru's van.

"Shigeru!" Chris shouted. The Van stopped.

"Chris!" Alfonso said. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm here for my Sister. She's been gone for too long." Chris said in reply of Alfonso's question.

"You can help us fight the Heartless." Bridget said. "Max! You're here too?" Chris asked in surprise.

Max nodded. "Yeah. Your sister was taken by Chasten again."

"That bastard! No One takes my Sister away!" Chris said.

"So…how long is this trip?" James asked.

"We should be back at the town in a few minutes." Shigeru said.

"Okay." James said.

**--End of chapter 6-**

**A/N: Wow! This story just keeps on getting better! XD But its really dark. I hope this story is becoming something every creepy. Lol, well, please leave a review. And Please let me know if you want to be in my story. ^^ **


	7. The cure

**Heartless Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any refinances to any of the names or game or movies related in my story. But please enjoy this story. **

**Its been awhile since my last update, well please enjoy this chapter. I do not own any characters that are owned by their original creators. James belongs to hyugaBlood88. Others in this story do not also belong to me. **

**Enjoy the next update.**

**Chapter 7: The cure**

Marisa lowered her head and knew she couldn't do anything. Chasten just stared at her with greed. "Now, that I have you, I want you to call to the heartless and bring them here." Chasten said. Marisa shook her head. "No! I won't! Soraxess! Soraxess! Help me!" She shouted with tears suddenly going out her eyes.

"He won't help you now, He's probably dead by now." Chasten said with a smirk. Then suddenly the window had broken down. "What?!" Chasten said. He then had gotten punched in the face. Marisa looked closely at the person who had saved her. "Hey, Marisa." Said the young man. Marisa then recognized his voice.

"Jordan?" She said. He smiled and took off his sunglasses.

"Yeah, come on, I'm here to help you get out of this crazy hell hole." He said and gently pulled her out of the tube. Jordan hugged her close to him. Marisa looked up at him and returned it. He didn't want to let her go. "I've missed you so much. We are so worried about you, especially me." He said. Marisa looked at him with a worried face.

"I know…everyone is worried about me, but…I can't go with anyone, not like this." She said.

Jordan stroked her face. "None of that matters, as long as your safe." He leaned in to give her a kiss. But she blocked it with her hand. "Not yet…just not now, ok." She said.

"Oh…okay." Jordan said. He walked by her side holding her hand as they walked towards his motorcycle.

"I'm afraid I can't let you escape!" Alfred said holding his rifle. Jordan stood in front of Marisa. "Oh yeah! You don't scare me!" Jordan said. He pulled out two Loungers guns. He started to shoot at Alfred. Alfred hid behind a crate before shooting at Jordan.

The Bullets scattered everywhere Marisa had almost gotten hit, but Jordan held her close to him and used his left arm to shoot at Alfred. Chasten came behind them, Marisa eyes glowed bright red.

Jordan turned around and rolled to the side with Marisa. He picked up her up and ran towards the road area where a huge steep edge had blocked their way. He placed Marisa on the ground and turned around to see Chasten coming towards them. He protectly hugged Marisa close to him and pointed his gun at Chasten. Alfred had a scope and shot Jordan in his left arm. "Ahh!" Jordan hissed in pain and fell towards the ground. He looked up at Marisa and got up. Chasten was right in front of them. "Be a good lad and hand me her, or else." Chasten said.

"Go to hell! No one is going to take her away from her friends." Jordan said. Chasten raised his heartless claw ready to smash them. Then he stopped. Jordan saw that Chasten had two claws in his face. Soraxess appeared right behind him and was snarling with fury. He then ripped Chasten's head in half. Chasten's body fell forward. Soraxess looked at Jordan with anger. "Back away from her." He said. Jordan stood a few feet back. Soraxess stroked Marisa's face. "Are you alright?" he asked looking at her to make sure she wasn't hurt. Marisa looked at Soraxess. Alfred slowly aimed his sniper rifle behind Soraxess's head. He was ready to fire him in the head.

Then Alfred blinked and he was impaled with thorns. He fell back. "Hmph, trying to kill me huh." Soraxess said placing his hand down. Jordan looked at Soraxess.

"So, why are you here?" Soraxess asked Jordan with a glare.

"You at least have to be grateful Soraxess, that I saved her life." He said.

"Hm…thanks." Soraxess said. He then opened a dark portal. Jordan eyes widen with worry to see her go with Soraxess. But then Mecha Wilder appeared and attacked Soraxess. Marisa got out of his grip and hit her head on a rock. Jordan saw that Soraxess was busy fighting that he saw that Marisa needed help, so he picked her up and carried her off to his motorcycle.

Soraxess turned his head and saw Jordan drive away with Marisa.

"NO!" He yelled and grabbed Mecha wielder's neck. The machine made a robotic howl that means it was being hurt very badly. Soraxess was close to snapping its neck. But Mecha wielder shot a strange knife into Soraxess's stomach. Soraxess's eyes widen and went back into fury mode and wrapped Mecha wielder in a vines of darkness. But he then got shot in the stomach that triggered the strange knife. The vines soon faded. Soraxess growled and dashed after Jordan. Mecha wielder followed him.

-0-

Jordan turned around and saw Soraxess right behind him. Mecha wielder tackled Soraxess down. They both started to fight fiercer than ever. Mecha wielder seemed to have copied Soraxess's punches and kicks.

Soraxess yelled and glowed with extreme darkness. Mecha wielder did the same thing, but it was light instead of darkness.

Marisa opened her eyes and blushed seeing that she was in Jordan's lap. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." Jordan said, while they sped faster. Soraxess and Mecha wielder both clashed. Mecha wielder opened its mouth and shot out a laser. Soraxess braced himself but got sent back. "Why!! WHY CAN"T YOU DIE!!!!!" Soraxess shouted in rage.

Mecha wielder screeched.

"I see that you hold the key blade…but that's not going to stop me!" Soraxess said.

Mecha wielder roared again and pulled out two key blades.

"Two?!" Soraxess said pulling out his blade. They both clashed once more making huge shockwaves spread everywhere. Soraxess stabbed Mecha wielder in the neck with his claws and stabbed his blade into its chest.

Mecha wielder's cry sounded like Sora's death cry while it was injured. Soraxess kicked him aside. Mecha wielder slid across the ground leaving a trail of red blood.

Soraxess smiled. "Hm…so it's true…you really are, Sora." Mecha wielder got up and leaked out more blood before speeding off.

Soraxess looked forward and head towards the area where Jordan had took Marisa.

"It's a good thing your one of us, Marisa…because I can always find you, whenever you are open to my need." He said with a chuckle and flew towards the direction that Jordan went.

-0-

Marisa soon woke up inside a bed. She turned her head and saw Jordan sitting on a chair sleeping. Marisa got up and walked towards him. Jordan slowly woke up and smiled. "I'm glad you're alright." He said.

Marisa looked to the side. "Jordan…" She said with a pause.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I know no matter what…Soraxess will always find me if I do this." She said and showed him her eyes glowing red.

Jordan walked up to her and embraced her. "Why do you do that?" He asked.

"Its only when I'm afraid or in danger." She said.

"Well, when I was fighting that guy who put you in that tube. I happen to find this." He said pulling out a vaccine.

Marisa gasped. "Is that…" she said.

He nodded. "Yup, it's the cure…Apparently that guy had it all along."

"But…If Chasten had that all this time, then why would he keep it from Alexander?" She asked.

"Hmmm…I think he just wanted it all to himself if you were to infect him with your transformation." Jordan said.

"Hm, it makes sense." Marisa said with a nod. Then out from the wall, Soraxess appeared. "I hope you're not thinking of using that cure on her." Soraxess said walking in.

"Soraxess." Marisa said. Soraxess stared at Jordan with a death-glare. He got Marisa in his grip and disappeared into the darkness. Jordan placed his hands on his head and started to tear up. "No…it's not fair! She should be back to her normal self! And be with me!" He said with angered tears rolling down his eyes. He held onto the cure tight in his hand and ran towards his motorcycle. He drove off to the B.N.C base.

-0-

Shigeru and the rest drove back to the base, but on their way, they saw Jordan on his motorcycle. "You need a lift?" Shigeru asked. Jordan shook his head. "I'm fine, I just want to let you know, I found this." He said holding the cure.

"The cure?! How did you get this?" Shigeru asked. They came to the base.

B.N.C BASE:

Jordan explained on what had happened to everyone in the base. "So, Chasten had it all along." Alexander said sitting back in his seat. "Well, that's what at least I know." Jordan said. "Hm. But I think he must have made it, when he first got her blood." Alexander said.

"Sir! Mecha wielder is back but badly injured." Said Elmer. "Give Mecha wielder extreme care and repair him." Alexander ordered the troops.

"Alexander…Soraxess must have done that to him." Shigeru said.

Alexander sighed. "Yes…that crazy creature is one enemy we can't seem to defeat."

"But there is a way." Max said.

"Really?" Allen said.

"It seems since he's a heartless. They hate the light. If we use copies of the key blade's light, we might have a huge advantage of defeating him." Max explained. "Also, this young man has found the cure." Shigeru said.

"Yes…now all we need is Marisa and cure her finally and end all this chaos." Alexander said.

"It won't be easy…Soraxess is very protective." Bridget said walking in. "I'm afraid we need to start building these weapons quickly, before we know it. We could be dead."

"Bridget's right." Alfonso said. "This might be the only way of finally destroying him."

"But, I'll be the one to finish the job!" Dennis said.

-0-

SORAXESS'S MANSION:

Soraxess held Marisa close to him while they headed upstairs. He placed her on her bed. "Marisa, This time they will never interfere with us." He said. "How?" She asked.

"I'll keep them away from you…and, our child." He said in a firm tone. Marisa's eyes widen. "Ch-Child??" She said with a shiver. He stroked her face. "Yes…our very own." He said with an evil grin.

Marisa couldn't believe on what she was hearing, she grabbed her head and shook it. "N-No! I don't understand?! How's that possible?" she said. Soraxess placed his hand on her head. Lifting her head up to stare into his eyes. "Don't worry…it will be an enjoyment." He said with a smirk and got up to leave. Soraxess turned his eyes to see her lying down shaking her head. He sort of grinned seeing that. "Soon, you will enjoy you're new life with me." He said.

Marisa just held her stomach feeling sick to it just thinking of her being pregnant. "It's a lie…it can't be true." She said.

"It's not true…it's not true…" She repeated over and over before she put herself to sleep.

Soraxess stood in the main hallway and summoned out his family. "When the moon bleeds red and the sky is black as night! We attack those stupid B.N.C units and kill them once and for all and take this world for our new kingdom of darkness!" Soraxess said. The heartless and nobodies danced in joy.

"Take everyone's hearts and you all will become whole living beings." "Anyone who tries to take our special guest away is to be killed with no mercy, no matter who many times they beg." "We destroy the base at midnight!" He said. All the heartless nodded. Soraxess made an evil laughter that echoed through the mansion.

-0-

Soraxess soon walked upstairs to check on Marisa. He then did a kind smile for once and headed into her room. "How are you feeling?" He asked. Marisa turned her head towards him. "I'm…I'm not feeling too good." She said. He then held her in his arms in an embrace and laid his head on her head. Marisa closed her eyes and let him take her away in his embrace.

"This night calls for a special event." He said to her letting her go. He summoned out a cup that had blood inside it. "Here's to us." He said and drank it. She stared at the cup and drank it.

He smiled at her. "Soon when the time is ripe…you will see your true being when the time comes." He transformed into his NeoShadow form. She looked at him in his eyes. They both kissed each other. They stayed in that position for a while. He ran his hand down her waist.

-0-

Dennis looked at his gun and the one bullet he was saving. "You fucker. You'll pay, soon the day will come and your finally dead." He said. Alfonso happened to come in. "Hey, Dennis. I have a question to ask you." He said.

"What is it?" Dennis asked.

"What happened to your wife?" Dennis sighed.

"I want to make it better for you." Alfonso said. Dennis didn't respond. He just stayed there silent.

"Sorry…" Alfonso said looking down. "I shouldn't have said that." He said.

"No…I never really wanted to tell anyone." Dennis said. "My life was once a happy one." "I was just like everyone else. With their lives going great for them as it should be." Dennis explained. "It was about a few years back before I joined this special unit. Me and my beautiful Wife Delilah had just gotten ready to settle down with our new born child who was on the way after 3 years of being married." "I will never forget that awful night when it happened." He continued on looking down with sadness.

Flash Back:

"_I went to go into the kitchen to get something for Delilah." _

"Dennis dear, can you go get me a knife for us to cut the cake?" Delilah asked.

"Sure thing, sweetheart." Dennis said with a smile and headed for the counter table. _"As I went into the kitchen to go get the knife for our cake…there was a strange knock outside in our front door step."_

"_Delilah headed for the door to see who it was."_

"May I help you?" Delilah asked, but she then screamed in terror seeing a strange boy creature.

"_I then suddenly heard Delilah's screaming! I ran to go see what was wrong and I saw this strange creature over her body." _

"_I shouted her name seeing that this creature had her blood on his hands and seeing her on the floor with blood on her dress." "That bloody hell demon Soraxess had taken my wife's heart." _

"_I looked around for something to kill that bastard." _

" _I was next to get my heart taken. But I fought back with my might." "In return I had had gotten a bloody scar." _

"_I saw him leave and fade into the shadows, as I heard the police coming." "…They thought that I killed my wife." "I told them on what had happen, but they thought I was crazy. So, I killed two of them while trying to escape." _

"_I hid from the world after what had happened. I could still hear my sweet Delilah's cries of fear while her heart was being ripped out" "I closed my eyes wanting that image to go away, but it always came back to haunt me! I could only think in one thing…is killing that motherfucker Soraxess." "And worse, He seem to have taken our child and ate her…"_

Flash back ended

"That's why I have this grudge against the fucker. When I find him, he will see how it feels to lose someone you love." Dennis said.

Alfonso now understood on why Dennis wants Soraxess dead.

"I thank you for telling me on how you feel, I thought you were always clod hearted." Alfonso said. "Not that I'm trying to be mean or anything." "Just don't tell anyone this." Dennis said. Alfonso nodded nervously. Dennis put his gun away and headed out the door.

Alfonso thought for a moment. "Hmm…I would feel the same way, if Bridget were to die too." Alfonso said to himself before going out the door as well.

**-End of chapter 7-**

**A/N: Awww…that was nice of Dennis to tell his life story. Well, lets see where this next chapter takes us. Please leave a review. Keep watching! The next ones might blow you away. **


End file.
